El Mejor Regalo
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Fic conmemorativo por el Cumpleaños de Sanji! D SanjixLuffy Espero que les guste! REVIEWS!


"**El mejor regalo"**

Haha! Bueno, bueno, primero que nada quisiera decir que este fic lo hice hace un buen :D pero al terminarlo decidí que sería mejor para el cumple de Sanji :D así que aquí lo tienen! Por que SanjixLuffy también necesita amor! xP

Perdonen si está cortito :P

**Disclaimer** One Piece no es mío T.T

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Era todo un pandemonium.

La gente abarrotaba las calles yendo de un lugar a otro como si estuviesen regalando cosas o algo parecido.

Y ahí en medio de ese des…menjurje se encontraba un joven rubio que trataba a toda costa de que no se magulle su preciada compra (léase: pescado, verduras, frutas y demás cosas que ya hacían falta en las provisiones del barco) esquivando ágilmente a toda la gente que atentaba con estamparse con él (podía jurar y perjurar que lo hacían apropósito!).

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos las precauciones que iba tomando, una flamante pelirroja de ojos verdes (eh, no es Nami) los distrajo por completo provocando que tropiece mientras la elogiaba, provocando que aplastara una o más cosas en el proceso.

El rubio se levantó gruñendo entre dientes, pero por nada del mundo iba a culpar a esa encantadora mujer, noooo, toda la culpa la tenía el marimo de mierda!

Se suponía que el imbécil iba a acompañarlo para ayudarle a cargar las bolsas de la compra, pero el muy idiota se había perdido a penas habían caminado a unos metros del barco, y el cocinero sabía que sería inútil tratar de encontrarlo.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, como un total y completo tonto, con la mitad de la compra aplastada, el traje sucio y una cara de 'me cargan los mil demonios'.

Bonito cumpleaños el suyo.

Si, era su cumpleaños. Y no era que la bella Nami-swan o Robin-chwan se hubiesen ofrecido a hacer las compras, pero jamás se atrevería a pedirles algo semejante a tan bellas damas, y no confiaba en lo absoluto en sus otros compañeros de la tripulación como para hacer las compras.

Suspiró molesto cuando medio escuchó algo que de inmediato llamó su atención.

'_All Blue…'_

Se volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar donde la gente se amontonaba alrededor de un tipo sosteniendo lo que parecía un pergamino. Por suerte era más alto que la mayoría así que podía visualizar fácilmente lo que estaba ofreciendo.

"Son totalmente originales, se los aseguro, mapas para 'All Blue'!"

Sanji giró los ojos ante esto y de inmediato siguió su camino.

Podría ser que su sueño fuera considerado tonto para algunos, pero no era tan estúpido como para tragarse algo semejante.

¿Mapas para All Blue? Bah! Tonto pero no tanto. Sólo un idiota caería con algo tan estúpido.

Después de tomar algunos atajos para evadir a la gente, logró llegar al Going Merry con vida y la mitad de las provisiones intactas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ya estaba atardeciendo y un delicioso aroma inundaba la cocina.

El arroz estaba en su punto, a las brochetas les faltaba dorar un poco más, las chuletas estaban ya en su punto, la ensalada debía permanecer en el refrigerador para conservar su frescura, a la sopa le faltaba sólo una pizca de sal y el pastel sin duda estaría listo en 10 minutos, listo para adornar.

Sanji jaló una de las sillas del 'comedor', se desplomó agotado y automáticamente encendió un cigarrillo.

Pronto la comida estaría servida, le cantarían un feliz cumpleaños, cenarían y mañana sería un nuevo día.

Podrían pensar que lo negreaban por hacerle cocinar incluso en su cumpleaños, pero la verdad era que al rubio le fascinaba cocinar (incluso más que las mujeres), para él no representaba un verdadero 'trabajo' además que no podría soportar los nervios ante la idea de que alguien entre a 'su' cocina (ni siquiera su hermosa Nami-swan). Pero al menos podrá obligar al marimo y a Ussop a que laven los platos.

Y además, un cumpleaños no era la gran cosa que digamos.

Había pedido que le entreguen los regalos antes de la cena por que posiblemente terminaría algo cansado y todos accedieron.

Casi todos le habían dado utensilios de cocina (y no era que no lo apreciara, pero era bastante obvio) y Nami le había regalado un nuevo mandil rosa. Pero el regalo que más le había gustado (por decirlo de algún modo aunque no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta) era el de Ussop, le había dado un nuevo e interesante libro de recetas, algunas ya las conocía de memoria, pero habían otros platillos que definitivamente tenía que probar.

Claro, aún faltaba el de Luffy, pero su hiperactivo capitán se había Gomu Gomu no lanzado a sólo-Dios-sabía-donde y lo más seguro era que volvería cuando le diera hambre y traería algunas cosa 'misteriosa' que hubiera encontrado por ahí y lo consideraría el mejor de los regalos.

La verdad que a su joven capitán le faltaba un tornillo o dos… o ya de plano todo el sistema, pero hubiera preferido disfrutar su compañía (aunque estuviera molestándole todo el tiempo) en lugar de que se desapareciera todo el día.

Pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer.

Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se dispuso a sacar el pastel del horno. Justo entonces escuchó a los lejos la inequívoca voz de su capitán, acercándose peligrosamente a una velocidad desmesurada, dándole el tiempo justo para colocar el pastel en un lugar seguro antes de que dicho pelinegro entrara como bala a la cocina.

"Saaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiii!" dijo con un tono cantado.

"La comida aún no está lista, tonto!" gruño el cocinero a modo de respuesta. Luffy sólo sonrió de manera tonta.

"No he venido por eso duh!" dijo como si se tratara de algo obvio y entonces le dirigió la mirada más cómplice junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía disimular, como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo. "A que no adivinas"

"Um?" dijo el cocinero mientras le bajaba la flama a algunos de sus platillos.

"Te he encontrado el regalo perfecto!" dijo sumamente contento, tanto que no cabía en sí de la excitación, casi, casi estaba saltando.

"En serio?" dijo Sanji dirigiéndole a Luffy su total atención desde que entró a la cocina. Quizás se trataba de algún bicho 'misterioso' o alguna cosa de Luffy por el estilo.

Luffy asintió tan fuertemente que casi se mareó, _casi_.

"Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos! Y sin trampas!" dijo de una forma infantil y haciendo un ligero puchero. Sanji suspiró un 'de acuerdo' y complació a su capitán.

Pudo sentir como tomaban su mano y suavemente depositaban lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel enrollado, acompañado por ligeras risitas de Luffy.

"Ya?"

"Sip" dijo asintiendo a pesar de que el rubio no podía verlo.

Sanji abrió los ojos para encontrarse con lo que efectivamente parecía un pergamino enrollado. Lentamente lo desenvolvió sólo para encontrarse con lo que ya temía.

"No es genial!" exclamó Luffy después de un rato, dando ligeros brinquitos.

"…Eh, si lo es Luffy" dijo Sanji mientras miraba las brillantes letras rojas que decían 'All Blue' por el pergamino. No se atrevería a romper las inocentes ilusiones de su joven capitán. A veces era taaan ingenuo… demasiado para su propio bien.

"Y así cuando encontremos 'All Blue' ya no tendrás que quedarte" dijo el capitán suavemente, lo cual provocó que Sanji apartara la vista del 'mapa' de golpe.

"Ah?"

"Si, bueno, ya que tienes el mapa así podrás volver cuando quieras a 'All Blue' y así podrás acompañarme hasta que logre ser el rey de los piratas!" terminó con una sonrisita mientras se rascaba ligeramente una mejilla con la mirada al suelo, su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Sanji se quedó sin habla ante la reciente declaración de su capitán, para luego sonreír tiernamente y revolverle el cabello a su capitán de manera juguetona.

"Pero que cosas dices, por su puesto que voy a estar contigo hasta el final, tontito!" dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre su capitán para casi juntar sus rostros.

"Lo dices en serio?" dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Por su puesto" Luffy soltó un chillido de alegría ante esto "Ah y una cosa más" dijo el rubio antes de que el pelinegro saliera disparado de la cocina.

Se acercó nuevamente a él y junto sus frentes.

"No le digas a nadie… pero tu regalo fue el mejor de todos"

"Shi shi shi, sabía que te gustaría" dijo el capitán.

"Pero tienes que prometer no decirle a nadie"

"No te preocupes! Lo prometo"

"Ooh, en serio?" dijo Sanji pero antes de que Luffy pudiera contestar él le puso un dedo sobre los labios "Quizás deba sellar tus labios para que no se te escape" dijo juguetonamente antes de besar al pelinegro suavemente.

Luffy no tuvo realmente tiempo de reaccionar, y para cuando supo que estaba pasando el beso ya había terminado. Y sin embargo al final sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Sanji permaneció con aquella sonrisa tatuada en su rostro lo que quedó del día, olvidando lo cansado que estaba, el hecho que la sopa se sobre coció por unos minutos, o que el mapa era completamente inútil.

Y sin embargo, sabía que terminaría guardándolo como una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

**ºOwariº**

Feeh bastante simplón :P

Oh bueno, espero que les haya gustado:D

Y feliz cumpleaños Sanji! X3

-Noriko Sakuma


End file.
